


Witness to the Weather

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [15]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch a storm together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness to the Weather

Settling her things in their room, she took his hand and led him the back porch where they could watch the storm together. The lightening had moved closer and was putting on quite a show. An hour ago the storm unusually unnerved him but now, with her in his arms, he was at peace to enjoy the show the storm was putting on, very glad for the enclosed porch as the rain beat its rhythm against the glass and the force of the thunder rattled the windows.

A bolt of lightening, a flash in the sky and the electric had gone out as a bolt of lightening struck a transformer with a spectacular display of light and sound. She's lit a few candles around the house in anticipation of this happening so they content to remain where they were, insulated in their own little cocoon and safe from the storm but still able to bear witness to its raw power.


End file.
